


shivers up your spine

by JollytheSad



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Adena is in New York don't ask me HOW i wouldnt know, Consent, F/F, First Time, also lets ignore the mess that ep 9 will be probably, set in the future definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: Did anybody ask for a light-hearted first time? No?





	shivers up your spine

**Author's Note:**

> title from Jaymes Young's Don't you know
> 
> i was wary to write anything for Kadena bcs i'm a white atheist, but hopefully i didn't fuck up anything in this smut thing. lemme know if i did. 
> 
> (PS, English isn't my first language so if anything sounds Wrong to you, let me know!! thanks)

It’s been months. Months since she’s kissed Adena on the stairs to her apartment, months since she’s kissed her on a million other occasions. And Kat Edison is still just as hopelessly in love with Adena as she was at the beginning of this. 

But all this time that’s all they did: kissed. Yes, they fell asleep intertwined in Adena’s bed. And yes, they held hands constantly, looking at each other adoringly, which made Jane and Sutton tease her endlessly.

Kat has been over it a thousand times in her mind. The question is always in some dark corner, nagging at her. Is she okay with having sex with Adena? And each passing day the answer is a more and more certain _yes_. Absolutely. So why is she so nervous about it? She can do sex. Feelings, that’s the difficult and messy and hard part of this entire thing. ( _Relationship_ , she corrects herself.) 

 

It’s date night, as many other Friday nights before that has been. Adena’s apartment is candle-lit and smelling divinely of foreign food Kat’s completely fallen in love with. Kat kisses Adena when she’s barely past the doorstep, wraps her hands around her and just melts. Adena giggles, urging her to take off her shoes and the jacket, and pulling her further inside. 

“How was your day?” Adena asks over dinner. She spends more time gazing at Kat than looking into her plate. It just might make Kat a little flustered. 

Kat is lost in thought, though. There’s images whirling all around her mind, of her and Adena wrapped in each other underneath the sheets. She’s staring into Adena’s gorgeous eyes, and she’s absolutely not paying attention. 

“I’m sorry, what?” she starts when Adena’s hand gently wraps around hers. 

“I asked about your day,” Adena smiles. “Where did you run off to, huh?”

“N-nowhere. My day was fine. Surprisingly no drama at work.” Kat bites her lip, as if she's preventing anything more to slip out of her mouth. Adena's brow shoots up questioningly, but she brushes it off.

“Well, that's good. I had a very pleasant shoot today, it made me feel very good about the work -”

“I think I'm ready to have sex with you,” Kat blurts out. 

“Oh,” Adena breathes out, surprised. “So that's where your mind went.” 

Kat's is unusually pale, and she's horrified she actually said _that_ out loud. “I'm so sorry I interrupted you, can we forget about that like right about now?” 

“No, it's okay.” Adena is smiling at her from the opposite side of the table, and everything just feels right. 

 

Kat doesn't spend the night, though. It's not like she doesn't want to (though after that confession she's not quite sure), but she actually has plans with Jane and Sutton the next morning. She kisses Adena goodbye for good ten minutes before she's able to peel herself away and out of the door.

 

It doesn't come up for a few days. And it doesn't _actually_ come up, it's just – she's on Adena's couch, and they've been kissing for what feels like an eternity, and she feels bold enough to run her hands over Adena's hips and ribs underneath her top, up up up until the fabric bundles and she then pulls it off. Adena's bra is simple, black, no bows or lace. It's not like they haven't taken their clothes off in front of each other before – they have – but this is new. Exciting. Kat's breath catches.

Adena's hands still on her hips, and she looks Kat in the face. “Are you sure?” she asks, quietly and seriously. 

“Hundred percent sure. I want this.” 

Adena kisses her then and it's so passionate it makes Kat completely breathless. She takes off her own shirt next, panting. She pulls Adena on top of herself, the woman straddling her thighs, so that she can try and blindly take her bra off while not ceasing to kiss her for a single second. By some miracle Kat succeeds, Adena's bra slipping off of her shortly. She takes a while to marvel at her chest. 

“You can...” Adena tries to instruct before thinking better of it and taking Kat's hands instead, guiding them to her breasts. “There,” she breathes.

“Oh, wow.” 

Adena laughs. “Yeah.” 

 

They strip out of their pants somewhere on the way to bed. Kat ends up on top and she holds herself up on her hands while dragging her gaze up and down Adena's body. 

“I can't believe we're doing this,” she says, breathless.

“If you're uncomfortable we can stop at any moment,” Adena reassures her, brows drawn together. 

“Oh, I'm very much comfortable right now. Thanks, though.” Kat looks at her softly and can't help but smile. She loves this woman so much. 

“Are you, now?” Adena teases. She's stroking Kat's hips and back in soothing motions which sparkle up goosebumps in their wake.

“Mm yeah,” Kat wiggles her eyebrows, giggling. “Why don't you feel for yourself?” She takes Adena's hand, pulling it down her stomach and in between her legs, to her soaked panties. 

She hears Adena gasp when her fingers find a wet patch. Her heart skips a beat when Adena starts stroking her through her underwear. She leans down to smother kisses all over Adena's cheeks, chin and neck. 

“You can – oh – take them off... Please.” 

“Tell me what you like.” If Kat was wet before, now she's dripping. 

“Uh, I generally like circles and uh – yeah, like that – and...” she drifts of, eyes screwed shut. She feels hot all over. She leans her forehead to Adena's, holding herself up on her forearms now. “Inside.” 

She feels Adena's lips ghosting over her cheeks and lips so she latches onto her mouth, gasping and moaning into it. She starts to babble when she's close. 

“Like that, yeah, oh my god, please don't stop...” 

 

Kat comes shuddering and speaking nonsense. When her muscles stop spasming, she flops on her side right next to Adena. She's trying to catch her breath. Adena turns so that she can face her, pushing strands of hair behind Kat's ears. When Kat looks up at her, she kisses her forehead, smiling.

“We can stop here, if you'd like,” Adena says softly.

“Oh, no.” Kat shakes her head resolutely. “I'm doing this.” 

Adena grins before leaning in for a kiss. “Okay.” 

She shimmies out of her panties (black, matching her bra. Did she know? Kat wonders). They stay on their sides, facing each other, and Adena brings her left leg up and rests it over Kat's thigh. 

“Kiss me,” she says, and Kat is more than happy to oblige. Her left arm has limited option, as she's laying on her left side, but her right is free to roam Adena's body. She runs her palm over her neck, shoulder, back. She strokes her hip and up to her ribs, plays with Adena's breast. She makes her gasp and whine in the back of her throat, and feels proud to have accomplished that.

Kat strokes up and down Adena's thigh. She cheekily gropes her ass and can't help but giggle. Adena moans at that, then laughs at Kat's antics. 

When her fingers finally delve into Adena's folds, Kat's surprised to find her _so wet_. Her breath hitches and she stares in disbelief into Adena's blushed face. 

“How many...?” 

“Start with one.” 

Kat gives a little nod, probably just to assure herself. It's no different from doing herself. The angle is weird, though. And she may just have said that aloud, with Adena laughing and all. 

“It sure is. I believe in you, though.” 

Adena plants a kiss on her mouth, and that seems to give her the courage she might have been lacking. Kat's index finger slips inside of Adena so easily it blows her mind. She draws solely from her own experiences and preferences, but it seems to be working. Soon she has Adena gasping into her neck. She's completely entwined in Kat, one hand clutching at her back, the other (a little awkwardly) holding onto her nape. Her hips are rocking against Kat in small but effective way.

Kat thinks she's made her come when Adena takes a deep breath and freezes, fingers digging into her skin. She feels her muscles contract around the two of her digits.

 

“Did I do good?” she asks teasingly after Adena peels herself off of her. 

“Oh, you did great.” Adena smiles at her. “I think we both could use a shower now, though.”

“Ugh, you're right.” Kat huffs, seemingly annoyed. “Race you!” And suddenly she's out of the bed and rushing for the bathroom. 

“That's so unfair!” Adena shouts at her retreating back. 

“Loser scrubs the winner's back!” 

Adena clambers out of the bedroom laughing and when she finally reaches Kat in the bathroom, she gives her bare butt a playful slap. 

“That's not a punishment. You should know by now I love to get my hands on you.”

“What can I say? I love to have your hands on me.”


End file.
